High School DxD: The Legendary Gamer of Kuoh
by Wildfurion
Summary: The name is Kainashi , Futsunoko Kainashi (正常男甲斐無し- Kainashi Futsunoko), an average teenager, tax payer and a Japanese student at Kuoh Academy. I'm 17 years old, have no friends, no family, no girlfriend and no job. Some people call me an antisocial nerd, and, to be honest, I couldn't give a f*ck. Did I forget one detail? Oh yeah, I am The Gamer as well. FEM Issei! Harem! Lemons!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Start Game.**

 **A/N: Konichiwa, kiddos!**

 **Papa( Stalin) Cancer Boy 9000's back with a new project, this time more permanent than the last.**

 **So hey, was I in a (shitty) uneventful vacation at my friend, Dora's, house in Singapore when fter reading a phenomenal Manhwa called The Gamer, my inspiration has soared. And I truly mean soared. That manga is fucking awesome, and I was happy to see there actually is a DxD/ The Gamer crossover, though it is discontinued.**

 **Han Ji-Han was nice and all but…I wondered what would a normal guy like me REALLY do with a godlike power such as The Gamer. I mean, seriously, I would just pick up fights with badass people, make a shitton of money and bang a lot of b*tches. That's what The Gamer is supposed to be: Humans aren't supposed to be Good when they have ABSOLUTE POWER ^-^**

 **Seriously, I recommend both the Gamer Manhwa (which is kind of a Korean Manga) and the DxD Gamer fanfic. Both the manga and its fanfic spinoff are actually amazing and some of the bets pieces of writing I've ever read.**

 **This is, truly, the most humane of my characters. He'll have defects, failures, problems and will let his power corrupt him as time passes. Not in fully evil way, though, it'll only make him more ruthless…and with bigger appetites for titties.**

 **Deus Ex Machina was a failure, I've met a wall right on the first chapter and couldn't progress too much. With this project, there'll be little chance of that happening.**

 **This will be an OC-centered story, with a first person POV. There will be a massive harem, some genderbents, lemons and cold-ass fights. There will be jokes, satires and all the things I find necessary.**

 **The Prologue will be shorter than the chapters I have planned. Chapters will usually have 10k words and I'll try to publish them monthly (fuck, I have a life too you know?)**

 **Anyhow, let's go on to the reading. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Papa Wildfurion**

 **Wildfurion**

 _Prologue: Start Game._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own the Gamer Manhwa or any of the series/anime/movies/comics/games/books cited. I just own this satirical and kind of funny fanfic._

 _"Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing."-Vince Lombardi._

 _My Crib, Home, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan, April 1st, 2018, 7:05 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

 **GOOD MORNING!**

 **During your sleep, your Health and Mana Points have fully recovered. All ailments have been removed and healed.**

The Legendary Gamer of Kuoh.

That was the "nickname" my High School colleagues of Kuoh Academy attributed to me, after my reputation made itself known.

The name is Kainashi, Futsunoko Kainashi (正常男甲斐無し- Kainashi Futsunoko) an average teenager, tax payer, and a Japanese student at Kuoh Academy. I'm 17 years old, have no friends, no family, no girlfriend and no job. Last year, my pretty decent grades placed me right behind the smartest girl in the class, Something Shitori, making my classmates erroneously label me as a nerd. Well…I am kind of a nerd, though I barely study half an hour a day.

My biggest and only interest is gaming. Having been playing videogames since I was like…5 or something, I am proud to say that I'm a master gamer. Actually, most of my days are spent in front of a TV or PC screen; I barely sleep two hours a day, and I often skip school just in order to stay home and play. I have no further ambitions, and my biggest dream was to- one day- be able to live inside some sort of game.

Plus, due to the fact I am nearly handicapped because of some rare syndrome I've gotten from my late mother, I (un)luckily get to have a free license to skip as many classes as I wish- mostly because…well, I'm forced to visit the city's Clinics Hospital way too often- while also receiving some nice ¥ 300.000 (about 2.5k dollars) from Government aid in order to avoid dying of starvation.

Talking about starvation, I am proud to say that I've gained some weight this month. After some certain she-devil decided to weekly visit the dark cave of games and anime I call my home, my feeding rate increased a little bit so I'm happy to say that, malnourishment is no longer a problem to me. I mean, I still weight 176 pounds, which, combined with my 7ft of height make me still slender as f*ck, but at least I don't look like a skeleton anymore.

With all that being said, it doesn't take long for one to notice that I had no intentions to leave my bed whatsoever. The previous night had seen some intense gaming, with me playing the entire 007 Legends in one row.

I said had no intentions because of…well, this.

*knock**knock**knock**knock* "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

And then, as if it were a norm a screen popped up in front of my very eyes.

 **-{New Quest!}-**

 **[Rise and shine, Sunshine!]**

 **Description: For reasons unknown, the President of the Student Council has come to fetch you. It's probably because of your infamous reputation as a vagabond last year. Go and impress her, son!**

 **Objectives: Get ready for school in less than three minutes, and walk with the President to school.**

 **Rewards: 120 Exp.; 20 Prestige; Increased relations with the President; Mystery Gift (Item).**

 **Failure: Decreased relations with the President; School life becomes hellish for an entire year.**

 **Accept?**

 **-{Yes/No}-**

To be honest, I felt really tempted to just click on the **No** option. Today was the first day of class at Kuoh Academy, and it seems like the Devil has come all the way here to get me into that tedious introductory class.

"So the f*cker really came huh?", I said to nobody in specific. Quite a quirky habit of mine, developed after years living alone. "The owner's out!", was my response, before I swiftly went back to sleeping like a boss. The seconds of silence that followed gave me a flash of hope that the she-devil that came to force me into torture was really gone before…

*knock**knock**knock* "Kainashi Futsunoko, if you don't open the door, I'm signing you up for mandatory extra classes", This time the girl said with her voice nearly dripping poison.

For some seconds, I wondered if I should just ignore her and go back to a lazy rest. Then I realized that, if I did this, that sly woman would just find ways to bother me even more than she already did. With this in mind, and as calm as one could ever be, I clicked the Yes button, accepting the **Quest**.

As soon as I did this, a timer made itself visible on the corner of my visual field, counting down from 3 minutes.

 **Timer: 3:00 min.**

"*sigh* Hai, hai." With a sigh, I set my feet on the floor, feeling the freshness that contrasted with the infernal heat of spring. There was no sharp pain, it seems like my femur has, surprisingly, decided to cooperate with me today.

Sparing a swift glance at the wheelchair left at the corner of my room, I rapidly proceeded to change from my plain white pajamas into Kuoh Academy's male uniform, which consists of a fancy black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. I basically look like a paler version of slenderman in this sh*t.

 **Timer: 1:49 min.**

I then proceeded to splash my face and my ridiculous raven black hair, which reaches some inches bellow my shoulders, with water before brushing them with my fingers. "I really need to get a haircut", Is what I have to say about this. Yup, surely that's all.

In a span of two minutes, I was more than ready for a long and tedious day at school. As a certain Frank that is extremely Filthy says, High School is one of the few places comparable to Hell. The others were College and North Korea.

 **Timer: 0:58 min.**

With another sigh, I turn the key and pull the doorknob. Only to meet none other than the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council waiting there.

Sona Shitori has an extremely attractive slim figure, one that adds quite a lot of sensuality to her looks, especially with her jet-black hair being styled in a short bob cut. Her violet eyes reflect the sharp intellect behind them, one that puts even geniuses to shame. Besides all that, her pale skin looks very silky and smooth as well, probably kept this way through some expensive products or something.

"Good to see you listened to me, even if seldom", Sona greeted with a sly grin. "After all, I'm the one who needs to get you to come to school one way or another…"

"Good morning to you too, Sona", I added with a shrug. Since I've enrolled in Kuoh Academy last year, Sona has been the one to pester me the most. Not a surprise, though, seeing how she managed to keep the whole school in line with sort of an iron fist. "Fancy seeing your pretty face here."

 **-{Quest Complete!}-**

 **[Rise and shine, Sunshine!]**

 **Description: For reasons unknown, the President of the Student Council has come to fetch you. It's probably because of your infamous reputation as a vagabond last year. Go and impress her, son!**

 **Objectives: Get ready to school in less than three minutes and walk with the President to school.**

 **Rewards: 120 exp.; 20 Prestige; Increased relations with the President; Gamer's Handbook (Key Item).**

 **Bonus Item Obtained: Shadow Clone Scroll!**

 **-Shadow Clone Scrool. Type: Learning item. Lvl: 1. Description: A learning scroll from the SHOP that instantly unlocks the Skill "Shadow Clone Technique". May be sold at the SHOP for** ¥ **1132750000,00.**

 **-[Congratulations!]-**

 **Level up! Your level goes up by 1!**

Shadow Clone Scroll huh? I'd make sure to take a look at this one later…

"Oh, are you hitting on me again, Kainashi-kun?"

"Sure I am, hottie."

"I see you're as bold as always."

"And you…", I made a pause, turning to look deep into her eyes with my Japanese black orbs. We were currently walking to the Academy, which was about 1 mile from the small Chinese guetto where I live. "…are as sly as ever, woman."

We proceeded to make some small talk on our way to the Academy. As Sona was busy scouting me from home to school, there was no one to greet us at the gates of Kuoh. Not surprising, though, due to how early it was in the morning.

At least I avoided being stared at to death by a bunch of hateful boys- the Academy was girls-only till last year, actually-just because I've got to accompany the school's 3rd most popular girl in the way to Kuoh.

And yes, Sona is THAT popular. She's also the smartest person I've ever met, with her grades being top-notch.

Anyhow, as we got closer, I've got to admit that Kuoh Academy looks truly massive, having a classical Western European design that makes it resemble a French chateau. Indeed, a school for Japan's elite. No wonder why the tuition fees were worth my liver.

And during that entire thing, a single disturbing detail kept bothering me…

 **Sona Sitri-Lvl: Unknown**

 **HP:?/?**

 **MP:?/?**

 **Info: Sona Sitri, aka Shitori, is the current heiress of the Sitri Clan, one of the 72 Pillars of Devils. She is the Student Council President's of Kuoh Academy and is shown to be a very strict and intelligent person. She does not take anything lightly. Interests include playing chess and reading.**

 **Status:?**

 **Emotions:?**

 **Opinion of you:?**

 **Your opinion of her: +20**

The weird data appeared yet again.

It's been two days since those boxes begun popping up on my visual field, containing numbers like those of video games and with some information about the person I saw.

I sighed, dismissing the popup with a mental command-which seemed to come up automatically on my mind. Don't ask me how I learned it, even I have no idea.

"She's a real Devil huh?", I whispered, having a lone walk to my homeroom, Class 3-A. Sona had to stop by the Student Council Room, so I had this time alone to worry about my lack of worries.

As that she-devil had wakened me up some good time before normal people actually came to class, I casually walked to the bottom of the classroom and took a seat by the window. The irony, the infamous vagabond arrived early at last.

With lots of spare time, I was bored. Usually, I would be able to sate this boredom with video games, or maybe reading some manga or light novel- fortunately I'm not a talkative fellow, so besides Sona, very few of my classmates actually even TALKED to me, giving me plenty of time for my hobbies. And unfortunately, with my games and entertainment left back at my apartment, my boredom turned into a rather…shady direction.

 **[MENU]**

 **Name: Futsunoko Kainashi (** **正常男甲斐無し** **-** **Kainashi Futsunoko)**

 **Title: "Gamer of Kuoh"**

 **Vital Status: Half-dead**

 **Race: Human/ Job: The Gamer /Class: The Gamer/ Married: No/ Children: None**

 **Lvl: 3/ Exp. to next level: 0/300**

 **HP: 200/200-MP: 510/510**

 **Mana Regen: 1.3% per minute (0.6/min)/ HP Regen: 0.9% per minute (4.59/min)**

 **[STATS]**

 **STR: 9+/ VIT: 9+ */ DEX: 16+/ INT: 46+/ WIS: 13+/ LUK: 9+**

 **Status Points: 15**

 **Money: ¥ 5000**

 **Prestige: 20. Rise: 0 per minute**

 **Opinion of you: -**

 **Your opinion of him: -**

 **[Skills]**

 **-The Gamer. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: This character is The Gamer. Effects: Can change races and classes at high enough levels. Can do things most characters can't; Gains exp faster. Able to evolve faster than others. Can Revive* freely. A Gamer works with HP and Mana systems. Character has a special body. Unique Prestige mechanic.**

 **-Gamer's Mind. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **-Gamer's Body. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **-Observe. Type: Active. Lvl: 1. Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated, allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. At level 1, it tells the target's max HP, max MP, and information.**

 **\- Mana Affinity. Type: Passive. Lvl: 1. Description: Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

 **\- Dish Washing. Type: Passive. Lvl: 3. Description: A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot. 15% increase in dish washing speed.**

 **-Cooking. Type: Passive. Lvl: 4. Description: The skill or activity of preparing food for people to eat. At level 1, it allows the user to cook basic dishes with some problems.**

 **Physical Endurance. Type: Passive. Lvl: 1. Description: The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 1% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 ***Intelligence is 4 times bigger than Stamina- effects: -1Stamina/day.**

 ***Revival Chance Countdown: 9/10.**

It's been two days. Two days with screens popping up every time I saw someone, every time I did something. Hell, even if I did something as basic as cooking a screen popped up saying some skill has leveled up. EVERY SINGLE F*CKING TIME.

With a sigh, I decided to summon the Gamer's Handbook by simply willing it to appear in my hand. It was a small book with dark leather cover, that small piece contained an awful lot of information about the popups that took over my visual field.

For some reason, Mana Affinity leveled up as soon as I summoned the Handbook.

 **You've made a wise decision! +1 WIS**

 **MANA AFFINITY HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **[WELCOME to THE GAME.]**

 **Congratulations! You have awakened the powers of The Gamer -one of the rarest skills ever known- considered to be quite powerful and a 'cheaty' ability, for it gives one the unique opportunity of turning his/her life into a real-time first-person gaming experience.**

 **The Gamer works like this:**

 **-Certain actions in The Gamer's daily life get turned into skills.**

 **-Objects may be turned into items by The Gamer.**

 **-The Gamer's body works like that of a game character.**

 **-After sleep in a bed The Gamer restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **-Certain technique books are treated as skill books.**

 **-Allies can be added to form a party.**

 **-This ability can be temporarily extended to others through the use of the party system.**

 **-It can also generate certain items from monsters even if the monsters don't have physical bodies. These items include crafting and healing items. This is considered turning an illusion into reality.**

 **-It also has the effect of** **making training areas into full battle areas, as well as making a boss mob appear in all instant dungeon.**

 **-Just by looking at some person or thing, The Gamer is automatically informed of its name and level (usually). Using Observe, The Gamer can quantify attributes accurately and without bias.**

 **-EXP points can be gained by defeating enemies (monsters, ability users, etc.) to completing tasks.**

 **-Limitations: The Gamer skill, although very powerful, does have some limitations to it.**

 **.The Gamer may not gain certain skills or techniques until he/she has reached a certain level in certain area.**

 **.The Gamer can't 'absorb' books based on theories.**

 **.The Gamer can't combine abilities that don't mesh together, such as Magic and Psychic powers.**

 **.If stamina (vitality) is more than 4 times lower than The Gamer's intelligence, a deteriorating effect may appear, which takes 1 stamina (Vitality) point every 24 hours.**

It was 7:40 AM in Tokyo Time-zone, classes would be starting in twenty minutes or so. People have already start taking their seats, and like the bunch of teenagers they are, soon started with the chatter. Some few spared glances at me, and more than one whisper about "The Gamer of Kuoh" reached my ears.

If only they knew…

Well, if the strange feeling of calmness was not product of the "Gamer's Mind" skill, then my disease's already begun messing with my brain. Since I couldn't get any surprised reactions from Sona "Sitri"-if both the name and the fact that she is a Devil are real, that is- then I suppose insanity isn't the deal.

Whatever, on with the reading while class hasn't begun yet.

 **Status Window (Status): This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows his/her status (name, class, Health Points (HP), Mana Points (MP), level, attributes, title, money and attribute points).**

 **Attributes that can be increased via points gained from leveling.**

 **-Strength (STR)- Increases physical strength, possibly increases HP regeneration rate as well.**

 **-Vitality (VIT)- Increases HP and stamina.**

 **-Dexterity (DEX)- Increases overall speed and fighting skills.**

 **-Intelligence (INT)- Increases MP, learning speed and memory.**

 **-Wisdom (WIS)- Increases MP regeneration. Possibly increases actual wisdom.**

 **-Magic Resistance increases by 1% every 10 WIS points.**

 **-Mana Regeneration increases by 1% every 10 WIS points.**

 **-Luck (LUK)- Likely increases the chance of rare drops, possibly increases real life luck.**

 **Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling:**

 **-Physical resistance- One's resistance to physical attacks.**

 **-Mana (MP)- Mana points, used to cast spells. Some places use it as a power source and a currence (such as the Mirror World.).**

 **-Mana Regeneration (MR)- The rate in which Mana regenerates.**

 **-Magic Resistance: One's resistance to magic attacks.**

 **-Health (HP)- Health points, represents how much health one has. Once someone's HP reaches zero, they die. (Despite its name, it does not consider health problems like sicknesses.) Can be increased by spending points into VIT.**

At this point, I had a fair understanding that my life has been turned into some sort of RPG simulator, with me as the lone protagonist. If The Gamer is truly this rare and exclusive, then the reason why the Handbook brands it as "cheaty" is quite obvious. With such power, one could very well become invincible.

For while the skills actually had limited levels, the Gamer's experience gain is supposed to be continuous, as is his STATS' growth. Unique skills and limitless growth. A particularly skilled Gamer could fairly easily begin playing God with such combination.

Now then, the real reason why I stopped with my reading was the following:

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill Sense Danger has been created!**

 **SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **\- Sense Danger. Type: Passive. Lvl: 5. Description: A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the skill level, the earlier the user can sense danger.**

Well, now THAT was something!

So yeah, according to the description, Sense Danger is triggered when The Gamer felt something bad might happen to me. And, for some reason, my instinct told me this "something" was looking at me right now. Right through the window.

It was 7:54, and Kuoh's Queen Bee had finally arrived.

You know that High School girl college guys always dream of meeting (or at least, my acquaintances in college dream of meeting)? Think of that girl, wearing a miniskirt that showed her generous, milky thighs; that girl who wore a sexy school uniform; that girl who had that flawless, milky, white young skin that gives you the itch to take a nibble at her neck. Now, imagine that girl turns out to look like a supermodel.

Congrats! You have now obtained a Rias Gremory! She's one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, the school's number-one beauty and possibly the hottest girl I've ever seen. Geez, if I weren't such an edgy bastard I might as well have developed feelings for her like…half of the Academy had.

She is a breathtaking girl about my age, which is 17 years old. Her eyes are of a peculiar greenish blue color, rare even in northern Europeans, and her figure is…well, quite impressive: her curves are veery generous, her legs are long and sexy and her bosom is huge. I mean it, huge. However, her most remarkable feature was her hair…

Long, beautiful crimson hair, so long that it reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand (known here in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. It looks so silky and smooth…

This is Rias Gremory we are talking about. A girl so mysterious and beautiful that none of the guys in Kuoh Academy even dared trying to hit on her, even the players…

Said girl was looking at me directly in the eyes, smirking as her mischievous greenish blue orbs tried to penetrate my ever dead fish black eyes as if she were trying to read me as she walked towards the Academy's main hall.

"Is that me or her eyes just had a weird reddish glow?"

At distance, I could see her giving me a seductive wink- which I answered by merely raising an eyebrow, Gamer's Mind preventing me from getting flustered- before turning to her best friend, the ever present Akeno Himejima, the sexy Japanese beauty that was Kuoh's other Great Lady.

As the good Gamer I am, I decided to take a glance at the popup box that floated over her head. The result was…well, unexpected.

 **Rias Gremory-Lvl: Unknown**

 **HP:?/?**

 **MP:?/?**

 **Info: Rias Gremory, is the current heiress of the Gremory Clan, of the 72 Pillars of Devils. She is Kuoh Academy's most popular girl and the President of the highly exclusive Occult Research Club. She cares deeply for her servants, treating them as family.**

 **Status:?**

 **Emotions:?**

 **Opinion of you:?**

 **Your opinion of her: +10.**

What…in the actual…f*ck?

Now Gremory turns out to be a Devil too? Well, at least that explains why the whole Scandinavia story- the people at school like to say she comes from Denmark- always sounded like total bullshit to me.

Another box popped up over Akeno's head, but I voted against checking her up at the moment. I had ENOUGH Devils to worry about for one day. A relaxed way of worrying, of course, as Gamer's Mind made me a cold-ass bastard.

Our eyes met once more before she walked out of my visual field. With a sigh, I stood up and walked out of class, not caring for the curious eyes of my classmates on my back. Stepping onto the Academy's rooftop, I took a standing position by the edge and pulled a cigar from a pocket in my blazer and lit it up with my Mana as lighter.

 **MANA AFFINITY HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **You've made a wise decision! +1 WIS**

 **You've been quite creative! +INT**

"Ah, the taste of the Montecristo…", I mumbled, savoring the heavenly flavor of a Cuban cigar. The tobacco leaves smelled good, and the smoke had quite a pleasuring effect upon my taste buds.

The irony that was me being a smoker truly surpassed all things.

 **You've strained your body with your actions! +VIT.**

Yeah, it wasn't just irony, it was THE irony. Even the Gamer's been trolling me abou t it now.

"It's been two days huh?"

With all of this being far too long to be a dream and far too logic to be insanity, I have no choice but accept my true nature as The Gamer. Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body managed to explain pretty much all of my actions during those two days, including my ability to walk, my surprisingly cold and logic lines of thought and my learning how to cook and wash dishes quite decently.

"To think my dreams would come true in such way…that's fucking awesome, man."

To be honest, my memories of the whole past week were a nearly complete blur.

I remember having a date with a girl, though the image of her in my head is so blurry that I can only see her beautiful black hair. I remember the taste of her hard nipple in my mouth, her moans of pleasure filling my ears as I took her. I remember a white cat, abandoned on the streets to hunger and disease, and how I took it home and nurtured it. I remember a beautiful woman crying over me, a sharp pain irradiating from my chest area.

And I remember crimson hair, as red as the blood in my hands. It smelled so good…

 **[GAME OVER]**

 **Retry?**

 **-{Yes/No}-**

And then all turns back to darkness till yesterday, when I woke up as The Gamer.

I wonder what would be of me without Gamer's Mind after all this. The memories were…disturbing, to say the least. Combine them with the sudden discovery I've made about the Devils and, well…I'm pretty sure I would be denying everything right away if it weren't for the edgy Gamer's Mind.

"Futsunoko Kainashi, The Gamer…", I said with a devious grin, already thinking of what I would be finally able to do with this power. "By the way, I wonder if…"

One of the abilities I've always seen on RPG characters was that of creating his/her very own skillset. For instance, a combat-oriented character would most likely possess balanced offensive and defensive skills, while a supporter tends to prefer healing and buffing abilities.

And just as I thought about that…

 **-{New Quest!}-**

 **[Where the Hell are my skills?!]**

 **Description: The Game has restarted, and your character has been revived with the full powers of The Gamer! As a newcomer, you must get to create your own skills in order to succeed in further Quests.**

 **Objectives: Learn a new skill.**

 **Rewards: 1000 exp; ¥17000 (US $150); 50 Prestige; Mystery Gift (Item).**

 **Accept?**

 **-{Yes/No}-**

With such a juicy amount of exp as reward, it was pretty obvious I should take it. I didn't even think twice before clicking on the Yes option.

Deciding to finish checking up on the Gamer's Handbook for some useful info, I once more summoned the small book to my hands using a mental command. Having checked the surroundings to confirm whether I was alone or not, I made myself comfortable on the edge of the Academy High School Building's rooftop.

At distance, I could see two boys, a bald ape and a nerd, and one brown-haired girl being chased by a bunch of girls dressed in white kimonos, shinai on their hands as they prepared to beat the trio into pulp. "*laugh* That three have been peeping on the girls of the Kendo Club again", I said to none other than myself, feeling the taste of my Montecristo invading my mouth. "Poor kids."

As the girls finally got to surround them and started with the "punishment", my attention once more returned to the guidelines in hand.

 **Inventory Window (Inventory): This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows all the items The Gamer has obtained and stored, including the clothes he wears and the weapons he has obtained and equipped. This is seen as a dimensional magic ability.**

 **Skill List Window (Skills): This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows a list of all the skills The Gamer has learned. When the skill icon is selected it shows all the current information of that skill.**

 **Options Window (Options): This is a voice command that brings up the options menu.**

'Is that all?' I thought with a deadpan that would have made a certain kouhai of mine quite jealous. "I guess I'll have to learn it by myself then."

But what should I try to do? Some sort of offensive skill? A spell that reinforced my defenses? A healing ability? There were so much things I could do…

And then, it came to me. I could very well try and learn all of this at once, developing various skills consecutively. And the technique that perfectly fit this role was one that I, in fact, was a huge fan of…

With a smirk, I used a voice command to summon my **Inventory**. There, located in the first box of the **Inventory** tab, was the learning item I'd gotten as a reward earlier that morning: The Shadow Clone Scroll.

By clicking on the item's icon and dragging it to the edge of the screen, I managed to bring it to the physical world. It was, then, just a short matter of time before Gamer's Body had fully "eaten" the scroll and assimilated the skill it contained into my body.

 **-{Quest Complete!}-**

 **[Where the Hell are my skills?!]**

 **Description: The Game has restarted, and your character has been revived with the full powers of The Gamer! As a newcomer, you must get to create your own skills in order to succeed in further Quests.**

 **Objectives: Learn a new skill.**

 **Rewards: 1000 exp; ¥17000 (U$ 150,00); 50 Prestige; Mystery Gift (Item).**

 **[CONGRATULATIONS!]**

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill Shadow Clone Technique has been created!**

 **\- Shadow Clone Technique. Type: Active. Lvl: 1. Description: This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's MP is evenly divided between themselves and their clones. Shadow clones usually disperse once they are struck hard enough. Once dispersed, the clone's experiences and remaining chakra are transferred back to the user. The shared experiences make shadow clones extremely useful for intelligence gathering.**

 **Level up! Your level goes up by 1! Level up! Your level goes up by 1!**

With a smirk, I swiftly formed the Tiger hand seal with my hands. Gamer's Body performing the task in mind flawlessly and, obviously, automatically.

"Sup', boss", Was my shadow clone's greeting. He looked exactly the same as me, even the clothes and voice were equal.

"Sup'", I greeted in the same carefree tone. Despite that, though, I could feel the drain in my MP had been massive. "You and me are the same, we need to train and get stronger to beat the shit out of some people."

"Yes, Boss!", The clone replied with a salute. Which was a quite weird one, as his slender arms were way too long to make that an elegant gesture.

"So, listen, we're going to follow this plan…", I started, sending the Handbook back to the " **Inventory** "- the storage granted by me by The Gamer. "You and I are going to start training some basic skills. The plan is to reach level 10 in two days, then I'm making more clones to get even more exp."

"Got it, Boss", The clone answered with a grin before- much to my surprise- he jumped over the edge of the rooftop without even thinking twice. I actually thought the f*cker was going to die and his MP would go back to me, but he merely used the Horse hand seal to create a copy of himself when he was barely 2 meters above the ground. The first clone then "died" and dispersed, while the surviving one looked up and gave me a thumbs up.

"That was pretty cool, you know?"

"Yes, I do, Boss!"

"I would be dead if I tried that now, though", I stated with a sigh, watching as the shadow clone discreetly made its way out of the Academy's grounds. I configured him to try and get some new skills, especially the offensive part. "*sigh*I need to get back to class soon…"

Before that, though…

I chose to spend my 15 Status Points on Vitality and Strength. I needed to get stronger, and the daily -1 VIT points due to having 4 times more Intelligence than Vitality was a pretty bad ailment. I grinned, already feeling Gamer's Body remodeling my body structure into one more suitable to my needs.

To be honest, I was starting to like this.

The name is Futsunoko, Futsunoko Kainashi, and I am The Gamer.

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 **A/N: So hey, did you like it? Tell me on the reviews.**

 **Listening to: Love Story- Taylor Swift.**

 **Doing: Studying and working out, last week before vacation on this hellish Med School.**

 **Status: A bit tired, though in a creative mood.**

 **Wildfurion**


	2. Diabolus of the Old School Building I

**Diabolus of the Old School Building I: Futsunoko, the Useless.**

 **A/N: Sup' kiddos, I'm finally back with my DxD/Gamer spinoff and…boy, am I enjoying it. Writing the plot just seems to be so natural, I most often just go with the flow.**

 **Despite that, though, I have to admit writing such a plot is HARD. I mean it. The Gamer is a great manhwa, despite the many mistakes, and Han Jihan's powers are blurry at best. Therefore, I needed to add some new features in order to make this story compatible with the DxD universe.**

 **This chapter signals the beginning of the novel's 1** **st** **volume, Diabolus of the Old School Building. Some characters will be introduced prematurely, but again, Futsunoko is not Issei. He has different acquaintances, different priorities and, definitely, a different life. This will not be an Insta-OP story, by the way…it may seem like it at first, but then you'll start noticing the amounts of exp needed for the Level Up getting higher and higher.**

 **Believe me when I tell you, there's much more Math to this story than you can imagine. Writing the Gamer parts is almost like office work. There's a whole Manual I've written, just to help in calculating HP, MP and stuff as that.**

 **Anyhow, I'm just back from France, where I had a wonderful time with my new Canadian gf. Bonne Année pour les toutes, by the way. I've just finished editing this hella long chapter (more than 30 pages), and published it 7 days before the deadline.**

 **Now, I'll answer to some of the reviews on the Prologue.**

 **flameclawsxx: Yeah, I totally get it. That's why I've edited the Prologue like…twice, and also placed several restrictions on the skill's usage by Futsunoko- specially on the number of clones. Besides, it only helps him through the first 20 lvls or so, as he progresses, the Gamer will have to face off against increasingly stronger monsters, beings from the DxD universe (mostly Bosses) and even his own kin (more on that later).**

 **Neo Infinity: Rias is so overused, yet her personality is not even a bit like the novels in most fics I've read. I intend to have either Sona or perhaps Seekvaira as the main girl, with Rias being an early addition by the end of this arc. I'm making her a bit more manipulative, though, and she's definitely getting less attention than Asia. Futsunoko is naturally antisocial, and even a bit paranoid and sociopathic, so she'll not get his trust easily.**

 **And worry not, Futsunoko is DEFINITELY not alone at the top of the Supernatural's feeding chain (as the Gamer and all), as a new feature revealed in this very chapter implies.**

 **ClearwingYuta: Thanks, cousin. I hope you like the rest of the story as much as I do, this is my favorite so far.**

 **sonic: Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **lunacyvonklaus: I like the Seekvaira pairing, but Katerea is definitely going to be slain. She's easy exp for our protagonist.**

 **TheLegend24: Merci! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Demon420: I'll try, man!**

 **theawsomest5: Hope you're ready for a whole new wave of excitement.**

 **flo463: Sorry…just joking, I'm not sorry at all. Dude, I always wanted to have a perverted female deuteragonist in one of my stories. Besides, I made Issei a female- one of the few close to Futsunoko, in fact- because I actually PLAN to make her a key piece in the whole harem thing. The Protagonist is an antisocial, kind of sociopathic, nerd who doesn't give a fuck about nearly everything around him. Issei will be playing an active part in the harem building, so don't call me lazy…call me a careful planner lol.**

 **Tsuchikami: Not as nice as your profile pic. I like it.**

 **Okay, now that I'm finished with the reviews, let's go for the reading!**

 **Wildfurion.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own the Gamer Manhwa or any of the series/anime/movies/comics/games/books cited. I just own this satirical and kind of funny fanfic._

" _ **Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing."-Vince Lombardi.**_

 _Diabolus of the Old School Building I: Futsunoko, the Useless._

 _My Crib, Home, Chinese Guetto, Town of Kuoh, , Kanto, Northern Japan,_ _April 9_ _th_ _, 2018, 1:30 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

 **Suzaku Himejima-Lvl: 35.**

 **HP: 84120/84120 -MP: 43803/43803.**

 **Info: A descendant and current head of the Himejima Clan, Suzaku is a Hime Miko. She is a very powerful mystic, being capable of purifying evil spirits and controlling Shikigami.**

 **Status: She is madly in love with you.**

 **Emotions: Love, lust, sadness.**

 **Opinion of you: +200.**

 **Your opinion of her: +200.**

 **Lemon Alert**

With a grin, I dismiss the popup screen with a mind command before running by hands down Suzaku's body to grope her sexy ass.

The black-haired beauty moans loudly in delight as she bounces up and down on my shaft in a furious pace. I could feel the nibbles and bites she gave my neck as she reached yet another orgasm.

"Fuuuutsu, I love you! I love you! I love you!"

With a smirk, I grab Suzaku's round, sexy ass and lift her up in the air, not stopping the hardcore pounding I was giving her with my newly found stamina. Seeing her lust-filled purple eyes looking at me with devotion, I leaned in closer and violated her mouth with my tongue in a sloppy kiss.

The sounds of our lovemaking echoed across my empty apartment. The room reeked of sex and sweat, with barely a faint smell of lavender reminding me it was cleaned just hours before. I could feel a wet stain forming on my pants where my hips met her wet crotch and knew I'd have to wash it after the night.

"OH YES! YES! YOU'RE SO ROUGH! I'M CUMMIIIIIING!" My grin only widened as I sped up my thrusts, impaling the sexy shrine maiden on my monstrous 13 inch-long meat stick. Suzaku's moans turned into a screech as my member entered her womb. "NO! YOU'RE IN MY WOMB! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"

Despite that, though, I could feel her pussy walls contracting even more around me. She was very sensitive after cumming, and soon, another mind-breaking orgasm was running through her entire body as I began playing with her asshole as well.

"You like that, don't you, babe?" I whispered, taking a nib on her earlobe. Gamer's Mind being the only thing keeping me from orgasming with each thrust into her tight pussy. So tight it felt like it was going to rip my member off.

"I love it, Futsuu. I love the way you ravish me with your magnificent dick!" she said with utter devotion, her violet eyes glowing with lust. Suzaku smashed her lips onto mine, raping my mouth with her tongue as she began bouncing on my lap. Her pussy tightening even more around me.

I could feel as my orgasm came, groping her huge breasts roughly as she licked my sweaty chest. "S-Suzaku, I'm close."

"Cum! Cum inside me! Fill me with your thick dick milk! FUTSUUU!"

With one last. hard thrust, I poured my seed deep into Suzaku's womb. I gave her bubble ass a nice smack as my own orgasm ran through my body in a shiver of pure pleasure.

 **Lemon End.**

The hime miko gave me a tired moan in protest when I took my still hard member off her. Giving her a chaste kiss, I switch her position in my arms in a way that she is now being carried like a princess to the bath.

"You were so rough today, Futsu."

"Well, you weren't the one complaining…" I replied with a sexy smirk. "Especially when I lifted you up~"

With a giggle, the blushing Himejima playfully pinches my cheek as I place her into the steamy bath. "I liked it, baaaka~"

"When did you get so strong though?"

"Secret~" I say playfully, obviously not wanting to reveal my real powers as The Gamer. I had to thank my special talent for my new record of 2 hours of heavy lovemaking, instead of the shameful, yet usual, 10 minutes.

Who'd know that my new 30 Stamina could turn me into a sex machine?

"Hey, Futsu." Suzaku started as I entered the bathtub beside her, wrapping my arms around the miko's sexy wide hips to pull her closer.

"What is it, Suzaku?"

"I…" she has a mad blush on her face, her cheeks turning as red as a tomato as she timidly fidgets. "I…I love you."

I sighed, closing my eyes in order to avoid her loving gaze. It always came to this when Suzaku was around; after the sex, she would timidly confess her love to me while I simply stayed silent. I am supposed to have no friends, no family and no girlfriend, that is the life some cold, antisocial bastard like me deserved. Besides, I was far from being a nice guy…

"Suzaku…" I said, pulling her even closer so that she was now sitting in between my legs. My arms wrapped tightly around her, the scent of her long, black hair reaching my nostrils. Even if she was sweaty and covered in both hers and mine juices, Suzaku still managed to smell so good. " ***Sigh*** It's too late for you to be walking alone, you should stay the night here."

The irony, since she was much stronger than me at the moment.

"For real, Futsu?!"

"Yes, for real."

"You're so cool, Futsu!" the miko cheerfully wraps her arms around my neck before planting a kiss on my cheek. "I love you!"

"Come on, Suzaku, don't make a fuss."

We then proceeded to spend the entire night in wild lovemaking, with the sun rising to see a shrine maiden lying on my bed, unconscious and covered in my semen, with sperm leaking out from all of her holes.

It's good to be the Gamer.

 _My Crib, Home, Chinese Guetto, Town of Kuoh, , Kanto, Northern Japan,_ _April 9_ _th_ _, 2018, 1:30 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

I woke up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon.

 **GOOD MORNING!**

 **During your sleep, your Health and Mana Points have fully recovered. All ailments have been removed and healed.**

With a yawn, I dismiss the popup screen and lazily scan my surroundings. I see Suzaku standing by the stove, happily humming a song while making breakfast. Folded on the nightstand, is her traditional miko attire, consisting of a white _haori_ with red accents, a red _hakama_ , and a pair of _zōri_ with white t _abi_.

Having no spare clothes, Suzaku wears my orange, Naruto-themed coat. Since I'm nearly a giant, the coat wraps around her quite nicely, reaching the middle of her milky white thighs.

"Mewl~" is what I hear before feeling something purring on my chest.

"Oh, hey there, Fuji. You're back." I casually greet the white, female feline that so comfortably rests on my chest. Fuji is a cat, albeit quite the strange one. To start things with, she has two white tails- that in itself is pretty bizarre, since both tails can move independently, instead of being part of a single appendage.

Besides that, the feline also has that hazel eyes that seem to sparkle with unusual intelligence once in every while. That devious cat seems to particularly enjoy stealing my food, when it isn't playing around with my stuff that is.

"She was waiting by the window when I woke up, so I decided to let her in~" Suzaku says from the kitchen, her tone reminding me of a **certain** classmates'. ***Cough* *Cough*** Definitely not Akeno ***Cough* *Cough***."My, my, Futsu, I had no idea you liked cats."

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill** **Flirt** **has been created!**

 **FLIRT HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **FLIRT HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **-** **Flirt. Type: Passive. Lvl: 3. Description: Ever present in relations between man and woman, flirt is a key element for both seduction and a good relationship. Effects: At lvl 3, it makes women feel slightly more attracted to the user.**

Very funny, Gamer. That's comedy Gold.

"I don't." Is my response as I pet Fuji's head, the cat purring in pleasure before jumping off to the small bed I had reserved for her. Getting up- obviously not forgetting to check if my slender legs were cooperative- from bed, I slowly stride towards the kitchen and wrap my arms around Suzaku's waist, resting my head on her shoulder, taking a sniff at her long, raven-black hair that flows so beautifully down her back. That girl just smells so good to even be real. "I just found her half-dead on the streets and decided to take her in. Since then, Fuji's been sticking around."

"I see…" the Miko replies with a giggle. "Well then, breakfast's served."

 **You've made a wise decision! +1 WIS**

 **You've eaten a nutritious meal! +1 VIT**

 **You've eaten a nutritious meal! +1 STR**

As I dug in the mashed eggs with bacon Suzaku had made for me, I couldn't help but remember how our relation begun.

It was during last year's summer break. As usual, I was rolling around Kuoh on my extremely inconvenient wheelchair when I saw this raven-haired, sexy shrine maiden looking at me from afar. Having read a book called _Hypnotism for Dummies_ , I went and approached her with the tactics Alpha Jake taught me.

I never expected it to work, though. During that very same summer, I'd take her virginity, making the Himejima miko not much of a maiden. Since then, we've been having sex frequently; Suzaku comes to me because she wants to be comforted, while I take her in because…well, I'm a man, having a "girlfriend" was obviously great to me. Besides, it's not like I mind some company.

People usually don't even talk to be because I am so quirky and antisocial, it is good to have someone close by to give me some human touch.

"Hey, Suzu." I started, having remembered something I'd been itching to ask for quite some time already.

"What is it, kareshi-kun?"

I choose to ignore what she called me, Gamer's Mind helping me to keep focused on what I wanted to know.

"Do you happen to have a sister?"

"Oh my, kareshi-kun~, I didn't know you had such fetishes…"

"It's not like that, succubus…oh wait, it is. Lol."

"Unfortunately, I don't, Futsu." The Himejima replied with a giggle, calling me by the usual nickname. "I used to have a cousin that was like a sister to me, but…her mother had some problems with the clan and I…haven't seen her since then…"

The mood suddenly turned heavy, very heavy. Suzaku just looked…down and depressed. Ok, I guess I shouldn't have mentioned the only other Himejima I know, Akeno. I kind of felt like a jerk now, even with Gamer's Mind preventing me from feeling such emotions. With a sigh, I bend over the table and give her a quick peck to the lips.

It was nothing, if compared to what we did the night before, but somehow it still managed to disperse the tension between me and the miko. The irony, she was much stronger than I currently was, yet I still managed to be the dominant part in our relationship.

"I have to go to school now." I say, resting my hand on her cheek. Suzaku instinctively raises her hand to hold mine, her violet eyes looking at my dead fish orbs with...devotion and lust. "I'll get you at the shrine later…" my mouth then contorts in the sexiest smirk I could get as a slender giant. "…then I'll rock your world tonight."

 **FLIRT HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **FLIRT HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

Oh, the perks of having Magical Girls all around.

 _Kuoh Academy, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan,_ _April 9_ _th_ _, 2018, 8:00 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

As I walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy, I took the brief time alone to check on my stats.

 **[MENU]**

 **Name:** **Futsunoko Kainashi (** **正常** **男** **甲斐無し** **-** _**Kainashi Futsunoko)**_

 **Title: "Gamer of Kuoh."**

 **Vital Status: Half-dead.**

 **Race: Human/ Job: The Gamer. /Class: The Gamer/ Married: No./ Children: None.**

 **Lvl: 14/ Exp. to next level: 3876/5,450.**

 **HP: 4120/4120 -MP: 3410/3410 .**

 **Mana Regen. 9.1 % per minute (310. 31/min)/ HP Regen. 15, 1% per minute (622.12/min).**

 **Armor: 5000/5000.**

 **[STATS]**

 **STR: 33/ VIT: 31/ DEX: 34/ INT: 61/ WIS: 25/ LUK: 26.**

 **Status Points: 0.**

 **Money:** **¥ 75000.**

 **Prestige: 80. Rise: 0.1 per minute.**

 **Opinion of you: -.**

 **Your opinion of him: -.**

 **[Skills]**

 **-The Gamer. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description:** **This character is The Gamer. Effects: Can change races and classes at high enough levels. Can do things most characters can't; Gains exp faster. Able to evolve faster than others. Can Revive freely. A Gamer works with HP and Mana systems. Character has a special body. Unique Prestige mechanic.**

 **-** **Gamer's Mind** **. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description:** **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **-** **Gamer's Body** **. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

- **Observe**. **Type: Active. Lvl: 2. Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. At level 1, it tells the target's Lv 2: it reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. Enemies that are too strong aren't affected!**

 **-** **Mana Affinity. Type: Passive. Lvl: 5. Description: Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

 **-** **Dish Washing. Type: Passive. Lvl: 4. Description: A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot. 20% increase in dish washing speed.**

 **-Cooking. Type: Passive. Lvl: 4. Description:** **The skill or activity of preparing food for people to eat. At level 4, it allows the user to cook basic dishes with a much better taste.**

 **-Physical Endurance. Type: Passive. Lvl: 3. Description: The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 3% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **-** **Shadow Clone Technique** **. Type: Active. Lvl: 3. Description: This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's MP is evenly divided between themselves and their clones. Shadow clones usually disperse once they are struck hard enough. Once dispersed, the clone's experiences and remaining chakra are transferred back to the user. The shared experiences make shadow clones extremely useful for intelligence gathering. At level 3, allows for the creation of up to three Shadow clones.**

 **-** **Bronze Skin** **. Type: Active. Lvl: 5. Cost: 60MP/ minute. Description: A magic with unknown origin. It appeared as a protection magic that mages used widely. The skin becomes as strong as bronze, but it retains the texture of skin, having the strength of bronze and the flexibility of skin. The defensive strength is so strong, that it deflects bullets with only a light skin wound. A deep bruise is possible and it won't stop the bones from breaking- At level 5, the Gamer has 5000 Armor as defense.**

 **-Energy Bolt. Type: Active. Lvl: 8. Description: A skill that attacks by emitting Mana. Attack power increases by INT. Range 80m- Damage: 360 DP.**

 **-** **Flirt. Type: Passive. Lvl: 5. Description: Ever present in relations between man and woman, flirt is a key element for both seduction and a good relationship. Effects: At lvl 5, it makes women feel more attracted to the user.**

To be honest, I never expected those results to come so fast. Through abusive use of both Shadow Clone Technique and Gamer's Body, the training I've put myself through during those three days had been far above the limits of an average human being. Using Shadow Clone Technique, I forced myself and my shadow clones to train until they were too exhaust to even keep themselves from dispersing, while I could barely stand.

Then I used my unique skill from Gamer's Body, using my bed to fully recover my HP and Mana reserves. Then I repeated the cycle, training myself to complete exhaustion again.

I repeated this during three entire days, barely stopping to restore HP and MP.

"Heck yeah, feels good to be me."

* **Bump* *Fall***

"Ah, s-sorry, senpai!"

 **Issei Hyoudou-Lvl: 5.**

 **Title: The Red Dragon Empress (?).**

 **HP: 860/860- MP:860/860.**

 **[STATS]**

 **STR: 8/ VIT: 10/ DEX: 9/ INT: 13/ WIS: 5/ LUK: 6.**

 **Info: Issei Hyoudou. Despite her innocent looks, this Second-year student has an infamously shallow and perverted personality. She's obsessed with boobs and likes to grope other girls. Issei is the leader of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. The Gamer is one of the few people she actually gets along with.**

 **Status: She likes you quite a lot.**

 **Emotions: Lust, eagerness, stubbornness.**

 **Opinion of you: +100.**

 **Your opinion of her: +50.**

Ouch. Those stats are pretty bad. Then again, who am I to say? With that pathetic 10 Base HP of mine. What's with that title, though? And why are her base stats higher than those of normal humans? Interesting, indeed…

"Oh yeah, it's you, shortie." I reply with a grin, ruffling my hands on the brunette's short light brown hair. The girl lying on my chest is none other than the infamous Issei, Issei Hyoudou ( _兵藤_ _一誠_ _\- Hyōdō Issei_ ), and she's nearly as tomboyish as her name. "How's my favorite pervert doing?"

 **OBSERVE HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **FLIRT HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

"Hey, hey, senpai." The girl starts, flashing me an enthusiastic grin. At this point, the awkward position we were in- with Issei sitting in between my legs with her head resting on my chest which was, by the way, a bit more muscular- was starting to attract the attention of students that passed by. "Look at this~"

She then shamelessly showed me a pair of lacy, open crotch , bowknot see-through black panties.

"Let me guess…Murayama?" I ask, thoroughly analyzing the piece of clothing with **Observe**. I wanted to see how it would look like on Issei herself, using Gamer's Mind to avoid getting overexcited.

"Hai, hai~"

"And I'll guess she's coming after you with the Kendo girls right?"

"That's right, senpai~"

"Geez, Hyoudou, causing trouble this early in the morning."

"There you are, pervert!"

 **SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill** **Detect** **Bloodlust** **has been created!**

 **DETECT BLOODLUST HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **-Detect Bloodlust. Type: Passive. Lvl: 1. Description: A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within twenty meters of the target's location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

I sigh, turning my head to see two girls, both dressed in white kimonos with black skirts, with shinai in hands.

Of all the girls in the Kendo Club, Murayama ( _村山_ ) and Katase ( _片瀬_ ) are- by far- the hottest. Murayama is a sexy brunette, having a fit, toned - albeit quite voluptuous- body and strong-willed hazel eyes. Murayama has quite the generous bosom as well. Her face's as cute as an angel's, and her chocolate brown hair is usually kept in twintails with a ponytail to the back.

Katase ( _片瀬_ ), on the other hand, is an even cuter pinkette. Like Murayama's, her body is extremely fit and toned, though slightly less curvy. Despite not having Murayama's full chest, Katase has a bubbly butt that may be counted as the sexiest among the girls at the Academy's Second Year. Her eyes are of a brown color, and often display a shy, hesitant glow on them.

Being the pro Gamer I am, I obviously decide to use **Observe** on them to check on their stats.

 **You've made a wise decision! +1 WIS**

 **You've made an intelligent choice! +1 INT**

 **OBSERVE HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **Murayama-Lvl: 7.**

 **Title: None.**

 **HP: 1140/1140 -MP: 900/900.**

 **[STATS]**

 **STR: 16/ VIT: 12/ DEX: 21/ INT: 14/ WIS: 12/ LUK: 9.**

 **Info: A frequent subject to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama's lecherous peeping, Murayama is a prodigious member of Kuoh Academy's Kendo Club. She hates perverts, often beating them down with her shinai, and is extremely protective of her friend, Katase. Her personality is strong and fierce. She respects you as her veteran.**

 **Status: She's mad at Issei for being a lecher who steals other girls' underwear. She's also confused over why said pervert is resting on your chest.**

 **Emotions: Anger, confusion.**

 **Opinion of you: +70.**

 **Your opinion of her: +20.**

With an interested hum, I then proceeded to check on Katase.

 **Katase -Lvl: 6.**

 **Title: None.**

 **HP: 1020/1020 -MP:980/980.**

 **[STATS]**

 **STR: 13/ VIT: 11/ DEX: 18/ INT: 16/ WIS: 14/ LUK: 8.**

 **Info: A frequent subject to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama's lecherous peeping and Murayama's best friend, Katase is a promising member of Kuoh Academy's Kendo Club. She's a shy girl, though she does not hold back against the Perverted Trio. Katase often helps Murayama with her homework. She respects you as her veteran and thinks you're very intelligent.**

 **Status: She's mad at Issei for being a lecher who steals other girls' underwear. She's also confused over why said pervert is resting on your chest.**

 **Emotions: Anger, confusion.**

 **Opinion of you: +80.**

 **Your opinion of her: +20.**

It seemed **Observe** had gotten stronger with the level ups.

- **Observe**. **Type: Active. Lvl: 4. Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. At level 1, it tells the target's Lv 4: it reveals the remaining HP, MP, Title, Opinion and weaknesses. Description gets a bit more detailed. Enemies bellow lvl 10 get their [STATS] revealed! Enemies bellow lvl 40 get their Status and Emotions revealed! Enemies that are too strong will not be affected!**

Sweet. With a grin, I dismiss the popup screen and stand up to face the furious Second Year girls. Issei also chooses to stand up, though she'd rather hide behind me while childishly sticking her tongue out than face the girls upfront.

"W-What do you think you're doing, K-Kainashi-senpai?" Murayama asked, a bit hesitant now. I'm about 2ft taller than any of the girls, and, despite my slender build and black dead fish eyes, I admit my height is quite intimidating.

"That was what I was going to ask you, Murayama-san." I reply in my usual carefree tone. I could feel Issei's grip on the back of my uniform, but I decided to let her be for the moment. "Why are you girls making all this fuss?"

"T-This, this…p-p-pervert stole my friend's p-panties!" Katase stuttered, her face beet-red such was the blush, while pointing an accusing index finger at the brunette behind me.

"It's not my fault she wears such risqué underwear." Issei teased with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up, Issei." I say with a sigh, flicking my pinkie at the pervert's forehead before turning back to the Kendo girls. "Unfortunately, girls, I won't let you have her. I kind of like this little pervert here, so I'd rather not hand her for a beatdown."

At this point, a small crowd of spectators had formed around us. First and Second year students watched the scene with awe, while the Third years chose to stay quiet. It was not every day they saw the crippled gamer of theirs actually picking a fight after all.

"Then, I'll have no choice." Murayama then, having finally recovered from all that embarrassment, says seriously, pointing her Shinai at my chest. "If you are going to protect Hyoudou, then I'll have to beat you as well, senpai."

Aw sh*t, when has my life been turned into some sort of perverted anime? Was she really going to challenge me for a duel? In High School? Geez, my country is way too bizarre, I should have really asked for a transference to California the summer before.

"B-But, Murayama-chan…!" Katase tried to protest, but was silenced by her friend with a gesture.

"He's being a culprit, Katase-chan!" the girl answers, glaring at me with the usual fierceness of her eyes. "You know we can't just let Hyoudou go, she'll do even more perverted things to us if we do."

That was, **as if** Issei Hyoudou, Kuoh Academy's most perverted bisexual, would stop groping and teasing the other girls after a beating. The girl was the most f*cked up person I'd ever met, that was a given. That was the reason we probably got along, though; the demi-NEET and the pervert, what a duo.

"Is Hyoudou the only pervert here?" I ask, raising the see-through, open crotch , sexy black panties to eye level. "I mean, those are some really risqué panties, Murayama-san…"

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill** **Taunt** **has been created!**

 **TAUNT HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **-Taunt. Type: Active. Lvl: 2. Description: A skill that allows you to provoke your enemies, making them angrier and more prone to making mistakes. At level 2: All enemies bellow level 20 are affected.**

"I-I-I-Idiot, h-h-h-how d-d-dare you?!" the brunette stuttered with an embarrassed blush. Her shinai now closer to my face than I'd be comfortable with. "T-T-That's it, senpai! I-I c-c-challenge you t-to a duel!"

I was just about to refuse and tell her to grow up when…

 **-{New Quest!}-**

 **[Kendo Drama and a Dragon in trouble!]**

 **Description: Issei Hyoudou has stolen Murayama's risqué underwear and, now, Kuoh's Kendo prodigy wants it back. As you protected Issei, she decided to challenge you to a duel. Beat her and show them who's the Boss. THIS QUEST IS MANDATORY AND CANNOT BE TURNED DOWN!**

 **Objectives:** **Defeat Murayama in a Kendo match!**

 **Rewards: 10000 Exp.; 100 Prestige; Increased relations with Murayama; Increased relations with Katase; Increased relations with the Issei Hyoudou; Overall student opinion: +10; Mystery Gift (Item).**

 **Failure: -100 Prestige; Decreased relations with Murayama; Decreased relations with Katase; Decreased relations with the Issei Hyoudou; Overall student opinion: -20; you are humiliated and Issei gets beaten** **to pulp.**

 **Accept?**

 **-{Yes/Yes}-**

Now THAT is a creative name for a mission. I sigh, pressing the Yes button and dismissing the popup window with a mental command.

"Seems like I have no choice. Very well, I accept your challenge, Murayama." I answered with a shrug. It's not that I underestimate her skill with the sword, but the fact was that my level was higher than hers and my STATS were much better. The balance was in my favor, and all I had to do was go with the flow. "After class, at the Kendo training room. Is that good for you?"

"Yes, senpai, that's perfect. Now, if you excuse me, I have classes to attend." The brunette answered with a serious bow, before turning to leave. She was angry, of course she would be, but what could I do? Let Issei be beaten to pulp? After a few steps, she halted to glare at me once more. "I won't hold back, prepare yourself."

"W-wait, Murayama-chan." I heard Katase say as she hurried after her friend. "Don't leave meeee!"

"Now, that was something…"

I then turn back to Hyoudou, who is looking at me with a sheepish smile. That woman, honestly…

"You owe me one, you know that?"

"Hai, hai, Futsunoko-senpai~" the brunette said, playfully punching me on the arm. Thanks to **Bronze Skin** , a newly acquired "Armor" which was constantly active since April 4th, I didn't even feel that. "I'll make sure to get you back on that."

As I lazily make my way to the Academy's High School building with Issei, my **Sense Danger** skill flares. Looking up to the window, my eyes meet those of Sona Sitri. She is looking at me with curiosity, standing by the immense windows of the Student Council room.

 **Sona Sitri-Lvl: Unknown.**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **MP: ?/?**

 **Info: Sona Sitri, aka Shitori, is the current heiress of the Sitri Clan, of the 72 Pillars of Devils. She is the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and is shown to be a very strict and intelligent person. She does not take anything lightly. Interests include playing chess and reading.**

 **Status: ?.**

 **Emotions:?**

 **Opinion of you: ?.**

 **Your opinion of her: +20.**

Not today, Futsunoko, not today…

(Small Time Skip).

 _Men's Room,_ _Kuoh Academy, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan,_ _April 9_ _th_ _, 2018, 14:30 PM, Tokyo Time-zone._

"So, you're telling me that another skill has been unlocked?" I skeptically ask the clone, who nonchalantly sits on the sink's marble support. Lucky me, there are no Student Council members nearby or I would be getting a scolding…that is, if he/she notices the other guy is actually me as well.

"Yup, Boss." The clone replied with a thumbs up. "It's a skill that allows you to do some awesome stuff with reality itself."

Yet again, I skip class to play Gamer. This is one of the few drawbacks of being The Gamer. I constantly need to struggle against addiction to my powers. Different from the videogames I used to play long ago- now, my time has been entirely devoted to getting stronger since I obtained this power- the Gamer is on 24/7 and, as it affects **real life** , it turns out to be hundreds of times more addictive.

"Sweet." I commented, bumping fists with my shadow clone. As my limit is currently at 3 clones, I like to keep them out training while I'm lazing around school. After all, any skils they learn immediately come back to me once they were dispersed. "Will it help me level up faster?"

Don't get me wrong, my progress was fast. But getting exp only through Quests is getting harder and harder the more levels I got.

"Sure it will."

"And will it help me bang Sona?"

"Probably."

"Lol."

With a smirk and a simple Horse hand seal, I disperse the Shadow Clone, instantly feeling the weak headache that often came as his memories returned to me.

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill** **Instant Dungeon-Create has** **been created!**

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill** **Instant Dungeon-Escape has** **been created!**

 **-Instant Dungeon- Create. Type: Active. Lvl 1. Description: Used to create instant dungeons/ Illusion Barriers. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **-Instant Dungeon- Escape. Type: Active. Lvl 1. Description: Used to escape Instant Dungeons/ Illusion Barriers.**

Instant Dungeon huh? Now that looked interesting! Dungeons have monsters, and even the newest of gamers knows that killing monsters is the best way to get some exp, money, items and even new classes, depending on the type of game one's playing.

Looking around to see if I've got any company, I activate the skill with an echoing vocal command.

" _ **Instant Dungeon-Create!"**_

The sound of a glass being shattered.

That was the only sign a Dungeon had been created.

Silently walking outside the restroom, I notice the Academy's corridors- once crowded with students- are silent and empty. Looking throughout the vast glass windows of the High School building, I saw a dark, cloudy sky. There was no sun in that dungeon.

I open the **Menu** screen, only to be surprised by the **Dungeon Settings**.

 **[Dungeon Settings]**

 **Dungeon Name: Post-Apocalyptic Tomb World.**

 **Code: 0072830012343/ Difficulty:** **Easy.**

 **Music: None.**

 **Clock:** **14:35 PM, Tokyo Time-zone/ Time: 00:00.**

 **Area: Kuoh Academy.**

 **-{Help (?).}-**

After reading the tips on the **Help** section of the **Dungeon Settings** , I'd found out the Dungeon would only start working when the timer started ticking. Once the countdown begun, the ID-Create would generate monsters nonstop, with levels following the skill's rules.

There were also details such as, if my HP dropped to zero in the Dungeon, the Gamer would follow up with the normal protocols for Revival and the Dungeon would be destroyed. Also, any exp, money, items and skills acquired at the Dungeon would be kept.

"Sweet." I said with a whistle. Setting the timer to 3 hours and 25 minutes and choosing _**Gangnam Style**_ as the Dungeon's musical theme (because…even I have no idea), which was the time I had until school day ended, I pressed the Start button on my screen and the countdown begun.

 **{Queue:** _ **Gangnam Style-Psy**_ **}**

 **[Timer: 3h:25 min.]**

As the countdown began, I decided to get out of the High School building with style. Using my newly found strength, I rammed the glass windows with my shoulder and dashed right through the shattered glass.

My slender body hits the ground with a loud ***thud*** , lifting up a cloud of dust. Both the fall and the glass shards barely managing to get through my kick-ass **Bronze Skin** armor.

 **Armor: 4320/ 5000.**

It was reckless, it was illogic, I know. But even the cold and rational Gamer's Mind would not be able to impede me from doing something I've always wanted to do.

 **BLOODLUST DETECTED!**

"RAAAAUUUUGHHHH!"

I barely manage to jump to the side before the creature's powerful jaw sinks its teeth on open air, just where my neck once was. Thanks to Gamer's Mind, I manage to avoid panic and further the distance between me and the aggressor with a jump before using **Observe** on my opponent.

 **[MONSTER]**

 **Zombie- Lvl: 8.**

 **A walking corpse, no matter how it died. It hates the living, attacking and eating its flesh.**

 **Although it's slow, its strength is twice as much as when it was alive.**

 **HP: 800/ 800- MP: 50/50.**

Zombies, huh? This scenario would surely be interesting.

The creature halts, turning its head around, looking for its prey: me. The undead slightly reminds me of a typical Japanese salaryman, dressed on the remains of a suit, stained with blood and other unidentified liquids. Its skin is necrotic and green, bones and rotten flesh casually appears from wholes all over the corpse. The creature's face is very deformed and bizarre, and its jaw is nearly separated from its skull due to the lack of a zygomatic process on the left side of the mandible.

I grin like a madman, this was going to be fine. Dodging yet another strike from the living dead, I point my hand at it and activate one of my skills.

" **Energy Bolt!"**

A blast of Mana shot out from my hand, blasting the creature's entire side and sending the zombie flying away.

 **CRITICAL HIT: -540 HP!**

 **Zombie- Lvl: 8.**

 **HP: 160/ 800- MP: 50/50.**

"Hell yeah, that's fuck*ng awesome dude!"

"RAAAAUUUUGHHHH!" was the creature's response as it, somehow, managed to get up from the ground. The zombie's whole left side had been entirely blown out, rotten organs and tissues flowing out of the undead in a gross spectacle.

 **[Timer: 3h:21 min.]**

"*whistle* Easyyyy." Using my extra **STR** , I dashed towards the zombie in unbelievable speed, punching it in the gut with the strength of three Katases, breaking its jaw and sending my fist across the corpse's skull.

 **You have obtained 350 Exp!**

 **You have obtained** **¥ 11.000** **!**

 **You have obtained** **10 Prestige!**

 **You've trained your muscles! +1 STR, +1 VIT!**

Pulling my arm back, I notice how grossly covered in blood and brain liquid it was. That aside, defeating the Zombie wasn't very difficult and the amount of XP obtained was quite juicy.

 **BLOODLUST DETECTED!**

"RAAAAUUUUGHHHH!"

 **CRITICAL HIT: -300 Armor!**

 **Armor: 4020/ 5000.**

"Son of a bitch! **Energy Bolt!** " with a blast of Mana, I sent the zombie that bit my side, this time, a woman, flying away.

 **Zombie- Lvl: 8.**

 **HP: 440/ 800- MP: 50/50.**

I stared at the creature, thankful for Bronze Skin's convenient protection. That would have hurt otherwise.

Jumping towards the mindless creature, I use MP to reinforce my fist and deliver a powerful punch to its gut, crushing its vital organs and cracking the zombie's spine in two.

 **You have obtained 350 Exp!**

 **You have obtained** **¥ 11.000** **!**

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill** **Power Punch** **has been created!**

 **-Power Punch. Type: Active. Lvl 1. Description: The target is slugged by a powerful punch thrown with incredible muscle-packed power. At level 1, the damage is equal to 10 times the user's STR score.**

So I basically found a way to reinforce my punches with MP? Niiiiice. I wondered what kind of stuff I would be able do when the skill reached higher levels.

"RAAAAUUUUGHHHH! GAAAAAAAA! BLAURRRRRRRR!"

 **[Timer: 3h:19 min.]**

 **BLOODLUST DETECTED!**

 **DETECT BLOODLUST HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **DETECT BLOODLUST HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **DETECT BLOODLUST HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

I was about to check on my new skill when, all of a sudden, **Detect Bloodlust** went crazy.

Sprouting from everywhere around me, a horde of zombies began to form all over the Dungeon. The mindless corpses forming a circle around the one who dared to challenge them in their land. There were hundreds, thousands of the creatures of various shapes and sizes, from little kids to massive sumo fighters.

Even better, all of them wanted to eat my brains out. That's frickin' awesome.

"This is going to be fun." I said, using my MP to summon various **Fireballs** all around me.

 **[Timer: 3h:18 min.]**

"Come on you brain slugs, let's play!"

(Small Time skip).

 _Men's Room,_ _Kuoh Academy, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan,_ _April 9_ _th_ _, 2018, 18:00 PM, Tokyo Time-zone._

 **[TIME'S UP!]**

 **[Instant Dungeon-Escape!]**

As soon as the timer reached the 00:00 mark, the sound of shattering glass made itself heard in my ears yet again. In the blink of an eye, I was out of the **Instant Dungeon's** _ **Illusion Barrier**_ and had returned to the real world.

And it was in this moment, that my legs had finally given in and collapsed under my weight. My HP levels so low I had to actually rely on the washroom's marble sink as support in order to avoid falling down. Washing his hands to my left, the one Second Year student known as the Prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto- a handsome blonde boy- gave me a curious glance.

'I'll check the popup later.' I thought, taking air into my lungs with heavy breaths , feeling exhausted as my HP regeneration kicked in. Even during my training with the Clones, had I never gotten **THAT** tired. My life points were low, extremely low, I was nearly as close to death as during the time my disease first kicked in.

I wasn't the Gamer at the time, though.

"Are you alright, Kainashi-senpai?" Kiba asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. The blonde looked sincerely worried, and I WOULD have probably trusted him if not for the suspicious popup over his head. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"I'm fine, Yuuto. Just a bit tired." Was my response as I used the sink as a support to stand up. Some seconds had passed, and my HP had recovered quite a bit. I begun to wonder how he reacted when I appeared out of nowhere…perhaps the **ID** created some sort of illusion? To be honest, I have no idea. "I just need some rest, thank you."

Usually, I would never be this casual around Kiba Yuuto, the boy just lacked the intimacy I had with either Sona or his fellow Second Year, Issei. Also, I had to thank Gamer's Mind, for being able to analyze how abnormally strong his grip on my shoulder was even with my Hp being as low as two digits. "Could you please…let go? This is getting pretty awkward, kouhai."

"Oh my, I'm sorry for that senpai." The blonde replied with a gentle smile. I simply stared at him with the eyes of dead fish for some seconds, before returning my attention to the situation at hand. "Well then, if you excuse me, Kainashi-senpai, I'll be taking my leave."

With one last smile and a friendly pat to my shoulder, Kuoh's Prince- according to his fanclub of girls, at least- then proceeded to make his way outside of the washroom. Keeping my gaze on his back, I used a hidden feature of the Gamer called " **Screenshot** "- something akin to a mental F12- to print out the image of the popup box over Yuuto's head.

 **[Dungeon Results]**

 **Dungeon Name: Post-Apocalyptic Tomb World.**

 **Code: 0072830012343/ Difficulty: Easy.**

 **Clock:** **18:02 PM, Tokyo Time-zone/ Time: 00:00.**

 **Area: Kuoh Academy.**

 **Total Exp Obtained:** **44950+7000 Experience Points!**

 **Total Money Obtained:** **1.639.00!**

 **Total Prestige Obtained: 1490 Prestige Points!**

 **Monsters slain: 149!**

 **Items Obtained: 2!**

 **Titles Obtained: 1!**

 **-{Help (?).}-**

 **Level up! Level up! Level up! Level up! Your level goes up by 4!**

 **You've reached past Lvl 15! The SHOP feature has been unlocked!**

 **You've reached past Lvl 15! The Party feature has been unlocked!**

 **You've reached past Lvl 15! The PvP feature has been unlocked!**

 **You've reached past Lvl 15! The Leaderboard feature has been unlocked!**

 **You've reached past Lvl 15! The PvP ARENA ID has been unlocked!**

 **BRONZE SKIN HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **BRONZE SKIN HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **BRONZE SKIN HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **ENERGY BOLT** **HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **ENERGY BOLT** **HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

 **A NEW TITLE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED: The title "Undead Killer" has been Unlocked through completion of this Dungeon! The new Title will be displayed on the MENU.**

 **[Title effects]**

 **+0.5 prestige/minute.**

 **+10% damage bonus against enemies of the following Race: "Undead".**

 **+10% defense bonus against enemies of the following Race: "Undead".**

 **+1000 Armor Points.**

 **+5% damage reduction against the following element: "Darkness".**

 **A NEW RACE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED: The Race "Undead" has been Unlocked through completion of this Dungeon! You may change races through the MENU.**

 **A NEW CLASS HAS BEEN UNLOCKED: The Race "Lower Zombie" has been Unlocked through completion of this Dungeon! You may change classes through the MENU.**

 **Having defeated the "Post-Apocalyptic Tomb World" on "Easy" Mode, you have obtained: +5 to all STATS!**

Now THAT was a lot of new info.

So…basically I've just unlocked even more features of my unique skill, The Gamer. It seems that, as my levels advanced, my life becomes more and more like a videogame.

About the PvP, Leaderboard SHOP and Arena ID features, I chose to check on those later, in the evening. After all, I had a duel with Murayama, and I'd not dare be late for it.

As I walk in the nearly empty corridors of Kuoh Academy's High School building, since most of the students had probably gone back home already, I make the wise decision of taking a look at my new Stats.

 **[SHORT MENU]**

 **Name:** **Futsunoko Kainashi (** **正常** **男** **甲斐無し** **-** _**Kainashi Futsunoko)**_

 **Title: "Gamer of Kuoh."/** **"Undead Killer."**

 **Vital Status: Half-dead.**

 **Race: Human/ Job: The Gamer. /Class: The Gamer/ Married: No./ Children: None.**

 **Lvl: 18/ Exp. to next level: 7000/17650.**

 **HP: 1826/6280 -MP: 1047/5410 .**

 **Mana Regen. 13,3% per minute (719.53/min)/ HP Regen.** **20,9% per minute (1312.52/min).**

 **Armor (Total): 1000/12000.**

 **.Bronze Skin: 0/11000.**

 **.Titles: 1000/1000.**

 **[STATS]**

 **STR: 39 / VIT: 37 / DEX: 39/ INT: 66/ WIS: 30/ LUK: 31.**

 **Status Points: 55.**

 **Money:** **¥ 1.714.000.**

 **Prestige: 1570. Rise: 0.6 per minute.**

" ***whistle*** Sweet~" So…yeah, my HP and MP went up by quite a bit with the level ups and STAT point bonus, being now past the 5000 points each. Of course, I didn't forget the juicy 55 free STAT points I now had.

I wonder how the students I passed by on my way to the Kendo Club's training room reacted to my insane smirk. And, honestly, I don't give a f*ck.

(Small Time Skip)

 _Kendo Training Room,_ _Kuoh Academy, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan,_ _April 9_ _th_ _, 2018, 18:13 PM, Tokyo Time-zone._

"So you finally came, Kainashi-senpai." Was Murayama's cold greeting as I slid the dojo's door open and stepped into the training room- of course not forgetting to take my shoes off. Like a classical Japanese dojo, the Kendo Club's follows a Spartan design, possessing minimal furniture, a plain wooden floor and has its secondary compartments separated from the fighting grounds by shōji, the traditional Japanese paper doors.

"G-Good afternoon. Futsunoko-senpai." Katase, the Second Year's hot pinkette, greeted with a polite bow. Both girls were dressed in their white Kimonos and had their shinais, wooden swords used for their sport's practice, in hands.

"Sup' Murayama, Katase and…" I turn my gaze right to see Hyoudou, who was currently reading a…volume of the so called Kaben Rider Pinky, an erotic manga based on Momo Momozono's adult videos. Talk about bizarre. "Hyoudou, for f*cks sake, could you please **not** read these things here?!"

"Denied, senpai~" the girl replied with a sheepish smile, earning a glare from both the Kendo girls. I swear I could see a murderous aura forming around Murayama as well…geez, when has my life been turned into some sort of perverted anime?

"Well, enough talk, let's get this over with." I say with a sigh, not bothering to change into the same clothing as the girls. Just…no, even the tightest of the kimonos in the clubroom would still be as large as a dress around my frail build. Not to mention that, when one is as tall as I am, it is hard to find clothes that actually fit. "So, what are the rules?"

"Since you do not practice Kendo, I thought of making this a little game." Murayama started, signing for Katase to hand me her shinai. I stared at her intently, using **Observe** to see the tension in her body. She was confident in her skills, yet something else was making Murayama's muscles tense up. "Five minutes. That is the time each of us will have to fight the other. The one who manages to land the most hits with the sword wins, simple as that."

"I see…well, I'm good with it. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, only swords are allowed in this game, and both of us will have to control the strength of our blows so as to leave only bruises. If one of us breaks the other's bones, the game is lost." The brunette finished with a confident grin, getting in the usual sword fighting stance. "About the wager…"

"Let's make it like this." I say, keeping my sword low and my stance still casual. With my HP bar completely full and my Dexterity of nearly 40, there was no need for me to worry about that duel too much. "The winner gets the loser to do whatever he wants for the rest of the week. Is that good for you?"

"S-Sure it is, Kainashi-senpai." Murayama replied with a smirk, though I could see the faint blush on her cheeks. "After I beat you and Hyoudou there, I'll have you kissing my feet."

"For real? I think Hyoudou isn't the only pervert here then…"

"HEY!" The brunette rose up in a comic protest.

"S-Shut up, Futsu-senpai!"

 **[Timer: 5:00 min.]**

The timer made itself visible on the corner of my visual field. It was time to get serious.

"Let's do this, Murayama."

"You don't need to tell me twice, senpai!"

With these last words, the Second Year dashed in my direction with outstanding speed. Her shinai was raised high for a strike to my head, one that would have left quite the bruise if it landed.

It **would** have left a bruise, if I were a common human. Unfortunately for Murayama, I am the Gamer.

Without even a sign of nervousness, thanks to the overpowered Gamer's Mind, I used Katase's shinai to block her strike with ease. Since I'm currently more than twice as strong as Murayama, and about three times stronger than the average human, her attack did little to faze me. Before I could strike back, though, the girl jumped back.

"Damn, you're fast." I said in my usual teasing tone, the Second Year staring at me with widened eyes. I knew what she was thinking: 'He's good, way too good'. "You know, that would have hurt , hadn't I pared it."

"How?"

 **[Timer: 4:23 min.]**

"I don't know, maybe I'm much more skilled than you'd predicted. Maybe, I have a talent for Kendo. Or, maybe it's just my luck. Who knows?" I teased, using **Taunt** to make her lose her composure. That failed, though. "Now then, will you come?"

 **[Timer: 4:06 min.]**

"Just you wait, Kainashi-senpai!" Murayama changed her stance so that her shinai was in front of her, its tip nearly touching the floor. With one last glare, the brunette advanced with outstanding speed yet again, delivering a barrage of slashes to my head, torso and legs- all of which I either blocked with my own shinai or dodged using my buffed speed.

 **[Timer: 3:38 min.]**

"Come on, my cute kouhai, you can do better than this." I taunted with a cocky smirk. I had to thank my new skill for this, though, since I'm much less lively and…confident without it. Blocking yet another strike at my arms, I take a few steps away from her and continue with my teasing. "It seems like I'll be winning our little game. I wonder, what I'll be having you do…"

"S-Shut up, senpai you pervert!" the girl yelled, accusingly pointing her wooden sword at me. I could see the mad blush in her face, which combined with the panting from the intense exercise, made up quite the sexy view. "I'm just warming up! I'm not even serious yet!"

"Oh, so you are the _Tsundere_ type huh?"

"I'm not a _Tsundere_! What do you think this is?! Some sort of anime?!"

"Anime, not really." I replied teasingly, taking the offensive this time and aiming for her thighs. "Maybe a game? A veeeery **erotic** one."

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

 **[Timer: 2:52 min.]**

Yet again, she is at the offensive, delivering a barrage of slashes with her sword that, had I not been the Gamer, would have turned be into a mass of bruises by now. I have to admit Murayama is much more skilled than I expected. Of course, none of her attacks manage to hit me, but that is because my Strength and Dexterity STATS are practically the double of hers, but her skill with the sword is great…in fact, she's giving me quite the fight- she can't break through my higher stats, yet her defense barely shows me some opening.

"You're so strong, Murayama." I complimented as I pared her shinai to the side, wrapping my free arm around her hips to pull the brunette closer. She squealed, but didn't pull away when I blew at her ear. "You are giving me a hard time here."

"You're doing great too, senpai." The girl replied with a smirk, before pushing me back and returning to the offensive. "But I'm not losing this! Just you wait, you're going to be my crossdressing maid by the end of this!"

Ok, now that was awkward. I had no idea girls had such fetishes- with Issei being the only obvious exception, of course.

By the way, that was quite the anime line now. That's quite the sense of humor, Gamer. What happens next? No idea, I'll probably be killed by a hot magical chick and revived by another redheaded buxom as her servant…maybe even meet a sweet nun, one whose love for me will be cute and pure…

Hell no, I'm the one and **only** Gamer in the entire friggin' world. The one overpowered individual whose very **life** is all about kicking ass and completing awesome Quests. I'll never be someone else's servant, lol.

 **[Timer: 1:55 min.]**

"Let's get this over with now, shall we?" I say, lowering my guard as if to invite Murayama to come and get her prize.

As predicted, she aggressively advanced, using her shinai to cut the air where I stood milliseconds before. I swiftly dodged, dragging her back to the edge of the training grounds to where Katase and Issei watched.

"You can do this, senpai!" Issei cheered, the usual childish smile on her face.

"Go and get him, Murayama-chan!"

And then, just as I prepared to try and break through Murayama's skilled defense…

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill** **Sword Mastery has** **been created!**

 **-Sword Mastery** **. Type: Passive. Lvl 1. Description: Allows the user to freely handle swords. Increase in attack damage with swords.**

I smirk. It seems like the Gamer decided to finally kick in and help me after all.

The difference made itself clear as I slashed at Murayama's abdomen, finally getting a hit, while barely dodging an attack of her own. My body just…knew what to do with the sword, as if I had actually taken basic training in Kendo.

 **[Timer: 1:28 min.]**

And the clock keeps ticking down, now at less than two minutes. There was no time to play, at least not anymore, I needed to finish this now if I wanted that juicy 10k exp points that came as Quest reward.

Using my superior speed and Dexterity to dance around Murayama, I scanned for yet another opening. We are close to the last minute of our little game, and Murayama surprisingly manage to land a very painful hit to my left side. Now in a stalemate, I decide to be serious and use my buffed STATS to break through her skilled defense.

Yet, Murayama was so much more skilled than me in her swordplay. I know that, in nearly all the videogames, skills often compensated for one's lack of skill.

Never expected that to come and haunt me now, though.

 **[Timer: 0:52 min.]**

Oops! The final countdown has finally begun. At this point, I know what I have to do in order to win the game and succeed on the Quest. Sorry, Murayama, but I can't just let you beat me- the exp coming from the Quest is just what I **need** to level up to Lvl 19, besides, the idea of letting Hyoudou get beaten is not particularly of my liking.

Therefore, I was going to cheat and use my trump card to win this.

"Sorry, babe, but I'm winning this." I say with a confident smirk, using my **Mana Affinity** passive skill to pump MP into my muscles. I know it's basically a sh*tty rip off of Shirou Emiya's _**Reinforce**_ spell, but I just can't care less.

"As if." Was Murayama's teasing response, the brunette using her toned legs to make yet another advance towards me. Yet again, I managed to block her attacks with relative ease- since my STATS were even more buffed thanks to my boost.

This time, however, I had another trick up my sleeve. "Got ya."

Putting up all of my strength on my right hand, I delivered a powerful slash to her left, making Murayama lose her balance and trip as she attempted to block it with her shinai. Seeing an opening to the left side of my opponent, I swiftly tossed my sword to my free hand and proceeded to land another blow to her thigh- this time with minimum strength, so that not to leave any bruises.

And what a perfect timing it was, for barely seconds after the strike landed…

 **[TIME'S UP!]**

Katase's phone soon followed the popup screen, the ringtone also indicating time was up.

"That was one hell of a fight here." I casually commented while helping Murayama recover her balance. "I win it, though."

"It seems so, senpai." Murayama replied with a grin, the anger that I'd seen before no longer flaring in her eyes. Good grief, the girls in Kuoh Academy had quite the fame for the things they did when annoyed. "You surprised me, though. I didn't know you were so skilled…have you practiced with swords before?"

"Not really." Was my answer, barely getting the time to brace myself when Hyoudou decided to jump on me like a little spider monkey. Sighing, I used my free hand to ruffle the brunette tomboy's short hair.

"That was AWESOME, Futsu-senpai!" the pervert said quite cheerfully, smacking my butt in a playful manner- though I'm sure as hell I did not like it one bit. "The way you dodged Murayama's slashes, that was sooooo BADASS! And when you pulled her close and blew on her ear, that was hot you know?!"

And then Issei proceeded to spend the following five minutes giving out erotic comments about how sexy both me and Murayama looked when dueling, much to the girl's and Katase's embarrassment. Gamer's Mind prevented me to even blush at the perverted bisexual's statements, though.

"That's enough, Issei." I said, ruffling my hand onto her brown hair yet again. With a pout that would have made any weeaboo go crazy, Issei answered with a nod and finally stopped with all the blabbering. She didn't let go of me, though.

Geez, my life is just so messed up I can't help but not give a f*ck about all the awkwardness anymore.

 **-{Quest Complete!}-**

 **[** **Kendo Drama and a Dragon in trouble!]**

 **Description:** **: Issei Hyoudou has stolen Murayama's risqué underwear and, now, Kuoh's Kendo prodigy wants it back. As you protected Issei, she decided to challenge you to a duel. Beat her and show them who's the Boss. THIS QUEST IS MANDATORY AND CANNOT BE TURNED DOWN!**

 **Objectives:** **Defeat Murayama in a Kendo match!**

 **Rewards: 10000 Exp.; 100 Prestige; Increased relations with Murayama; Increased relations with Katase; Increased relations with the Issei Hyoudou; Overall student opinion: +10; Kendo Shinai Bamboo Practice Sword (Weapon)!**

 **-[Congratulations!]-**

 **Level up! Your level goes up by 1!**

Talk about awkwardness, two other popup screens came up. The first, as usual, congratulated me for completing the Quest and announcing the rewards I'd obtained. The other, as expected, announced my lvl had just gone up by one. 'Sweet, almost Lvl 20 now.' I thought, letting out an impressed whistle.

THAT Item, though, I expected more to be honest. Sure, a Bamboo Sword was cool and all but…I confess I'd been expecting a magic weapon of something like that.

Dismissing the popups with a mental command, I find myself watching quite a peculiar scene happen right in front of me: Murayama, Katase and **Issei** were having an actual chat…and they were actually talking about **girly** things. "Now that is quite a surprise…"

"What is it, Kainashi-senpai?" Katase asked, the short pinkette having to look up in order to meet my eyes.

"It's just that you, Murayama and Issei are being quite friendly to one another right now…" I replied with a grin, making the pinkette blush a bit with her usual shyness.

"W-Well, i-it's just that-" Murayama tried to stutter out a reply, but I interrupted with a hand gesture before she could ruin the moment.

"Chill out, Murayama, I'm not complaining. In fact, I'm enjoying the show…" I then proceed to hand Katase's shinai over and give Issei's head one last pat before turning to leave. Evening was closing in, and I'd just made a promise to an impatient shrine maiden- who just managed to be into some kinky S&M- earlier the day. And I'd better not make her wait for long, if I wanted to live through our role play, that is. "Now then, if you excuse me, I'm heading back home. It's getting late, and I got things to do."

"Senpai, do you want me to walk you home?" Issei asked, probably remembering the times when my condition…basically screwed me up. It's been a few days, though, and I wonder if the Gamer has finally cured it, or just inhibited the symptoms.

"I'm fine Issei, but thanks anyway." Was my response, before I remembered something important- and I have to say that, if this were an anime, a light bulb would have probably appeared over my head. With a smirk, I walk up to Murayama, leaning my face close to her ear so that only she could hear my whisper. "See you tomorrow, my lewd maid."

'That was a good one, Futsunoko Kainashi. You're finally starting to get the grip with the ladies.' I thought, giving myself a mental pat on the back as I proceeded to walk back to the guetto I called home. There was no need to turn back, I just knew the hot brunette had a beet-red blush on her cheeks. 'The Fun has just started though.'

For the name is Futsunoko Kainashi, and I am the one and only Gamer. _**Over, out.**_

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 **A/N: So hey, did you like it? Don't forget to smack that Fav/Follow button and tell me your thoughts on the reviews! See you next month, Papa's out.**

 **Listening to: Bitch Lasagna- PewDiePie (Gaming vibes).**

 **Doing: Back home at last, after Singapore and France. Geez, I'm exhausted.**

 **Status: Refreshed, finally. Med School gave me a three-month break, and after more than two weeks traveling with my girl, I'm more relaxed than ever.**

 **Wildfurion**


	3. Warning

**WARNING!**

 **So, you guys might be wondering why I didn't post this fic's third chapter on the combined date, February 14** **th** **. I'm going to be brief, and explain this in this note.**

 **I'm pissed beyond imagination. After years serving me quite well during Med School, my laptop finally decides to mess everything up and simply DELETES the whole frickin' table…the table I used to elaborate the character sheets, to make this fic a Gamer fic dammit.**

 **The table had over 20 pages, containing all the math I use to create the stats and skill levels, so it's gonna take a while before I create another one. Then I'm going to have to go and rewrite the entire story.**

 **Don't worry guys, the Gamer/DxD project is still on and going. I'll try and synchronize this with my College, got some problems with my transference back to my hometown- financial stuff and all-and now have to graduate when I'm 24- instead of the planned 21.**

 **This story's coming back soon- maybe in two months- if I hurry a lot. I'm going to rewrite it, with the new table, and make some slight changes to the plot.**

 **Since this is gonna be edited soon, I'll be also posting the imcomplete Chapter III. Enjoy it...I guess...**

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **Wildfurion**


	4. DOSB II (Incomplete)

**Diabolus of the Old School Building II: Futsunoko, the Worthless.**

 **A/N: So yeah, if you read the warning, you know this chapter's incomplete and a bit bugged. I'm still pissed because I got some important stuff from College deleted, and this fucked me up.**

 **Anyhow, I'm answering some of the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **.** **ClearwingYuta: Thx man.**

 **.** **TheJSmooth: I'm still new to the Lemon business, trying to improve them by reading some mangas. Thx, by the way.**

 **.** **Neo Infinity: Lol, those are some great ideas. The Love Meter is definitely going to be added on the repost.**

 **.** **alabahmaman: Yeah, I'm reorganizing this plot after I'm finished with the tabel.**

 **.** **akasuna123: What a lucky bastard.**

 **.** **Fmaximus19: I decided to make things gradual, and give him powers as the story progresses.**

 **.** **kingslayer98: Thx, Jaime Lannister.**

 **.** **Oblivious ninja IJ: Fighting zombies is love, fighting zombies is life. And yeah, Kiba has always been weird.**

 **.** **MrSpice: If my laptop allows it, I'll try.**

 **.** **OechsnerC: Thx cousin.**

 **.** **Cake Buddy: Yeah, it was intentional. Futsunoko Kainashi literally means "Useless Normal Man".**

 **.** **belamy20: Thx bro. And about Issei's name, well…dude, the fun is her being a tomboy with a boyish name.**

 **.** **Authorian - Shade of Aletheia: Hey man, thx for the review. My writing used to suck too, but I got better with the time.**

 **.** **: When I repost this, I'll correct it.**

 **Wildfurion**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own the Gamer Manhwa or any of the series/anime/movies/comics/games/books cited. I just own this satirical and kind of funny fanfic._

" _ **Gamers always believe that an epic win is possible and that it's always worth trying and trying now."- Jane McGonigal.**_

 _Diabolus of the Old School Building II: Futsunoko, the Worthless._

 _My Crib, Home, Chinese Guetto, Town of Kuoh, , Kanto, Northern Japan,_ _April 13_ _th_ _, 2018, 6:30 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

 **GOOD MORNING!**

 **During your sleep, your Health and Mana Points have fully recovered. All ailments have been removed and healed.**

 **Lemon Alert!**

"Oh yes! Deeper! Deeper! It feels soooo good~!"

With a smug grin, I stare deep into Suzaku's violet eyes as I thrust up into her insanely tight crotch. With her hands holding onto the bed in a tight grip, the Himejima priestess violently bounces up and down my shaft, her loud moans of approval filling my ears as my movements meet with her own.

"I love you, Suzaku." Is what I say as my hands reach up to squeeze her large, shapely breasts. Yet again, I have to thank my new powers for making me last this long in bed.

"Futsuu!" The black-haired beauty moans loudly as she's sent into the clouds by one more intense orgasm. "I love you! I love you!"

As my own orgasm closed in, I let out a loud growl and use my newly found strength to force the beauty onto her hands and knees before brutally sheathing myself in her once more. Suzaku's moans fill my apartment- as does the smell of her arousal and sweat- as I pound her sensitive, dripping wet pussy like a piston.

"I'm cumming, Suzaku! I'm cumming!" I groan into her ear, before going for a bite at her exposed, tempting, pale neck. The salty flavor of sweat fills in my mouth, as I speed up with my thrusts.

"YES! YES! CUM! Cum inside me, Futsuu!" lost in pure ecstasy, she says in between moans, her hips moving on their own to meet my powerful thrusts. I could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, and it did nothing but excite me even more.

With one last thrust, I buried my shaft deep into her womb before exploding inside her. My body shivers in a mind-breaking orgasm.

"Yeeeeeessss~!" I hear Suzaku moan weakly in approval, as the seventh orgasm of the night takes the last of her remaining energy.

 **Lemon End.**

With a groan, I pull myself out of her- earning a low moan of protest from my lover- before laying by her side on the wet sheets and pulling her closer in a hug. With a giggle, the priestess obliges and cuddles up to me, placing wrapping her legs around me in what would be quite the sexy view.

"I love you, Futsu." The beautiful Himejima whispers at my ear before kissing me on the lips. Not a passionate kiss, though, it was more of a chaste one. "I love you more than everything in this world."

I grin, kissing Suzaku on the forehead before replying. "I love you too, Suzaku."

Almost immediately after, I could feel her grip getting tighter, her legs wrapping around me as if to never let me go.

"For real?" she asks, looking at me like a puppy would at its owner. Gods, she really looks like Akeno. I wonder if the other Himejima can be this clingy too? Or this…assertive in bed? Better not to even think about it. You've had enough sex for a night, Futsunoko Kainashi.

"For real, Suzu."

Or so I thought. To be honest, I do feel some sort of attraction- by some sort, I mean a lot-to Suzaku, and I would indeed try and do everything to make her happy. But to call this actual love? That's going waaaay too far. I even don't know if such feeling is hardcoded in my persona, to begin things with.

Anyhow, after some more cuddling and a bit of small talk- which was mostly Suzaku telling about how stressful it was to be the head of an important clan- we finally found the energy to get up from bed, at last.

After a long, cold shower- during which we obviously had even more sex since I am unable to resist Suzaku's body- I'm presented with a sight that is becoming more and more familiar to me: Suzaku, dressed in my clothes, standing by the stove, happily humming a song while making me breakfast.

"I'm making you some _Jian Bing_ today. Just saw the recipe on the web, hope you like it~" Jian Bing was basically a Chinese version of a crepe, filled to the brim with eggs. While not my favorite dish, it was a pretty common treat at my neighborhood.

"You're not eating with me today huh?" I ask with a smirk, standing up to give her neck small kisses from behind, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo. "Pity, I thought **you** would be my main dish today, love."

"*giggle* I really can't stay, Futsu." The priestess replies with a giggle, ruffling my messy black hair with her free hand. "The clan elders are demanding a meeting, as the head of the Himejima, I have to be present."

"I see…"

"However…" With no previous warning, Suzaku turns and pushes me onto the desk, forcing me to sit before straddling on my lap. With a smug grin, I look down to kiss her passionately, my hands running down her curvy body to grope her sexy butt. After about 5 minutes of intense making out, we finally broke apart- panting for breath. "Maybe, just maybe, I get to spend the entire Sunday with you, Futsu."

"Oh, I'll make sure to explore your body."

"Every inch of it." She completes with a teasing smile, standing up from her place from my lap and going back to the stove. Less than ten minutes later, breakfast was ready and served, and Suzaku- already dressed in her traditional miko attire- stood by the door.

 **You've eaten a nutritious meal! +1 VIT**

 **You've eaten a nutritious meal! +1 STR**

"See you later, Suzu." I say, blowing her a kiss before turning back to the food and digging in.

"I'll be back tonight, my love." Suzaku replies with lust and devotion almost dripping from her words.

 **FLIRT HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

Soon after the Hime Miko left, I feel something warm rub against my leg and look down to see Fuji. The white cat stares back at me with smugness shining in its hazel eyes, before jumping up to claim the free seat on my lap.

"Good morning to you too, Fuji." I greet, giving her a piece of my crepe while patting her white fur. The cat groans and lets out a pleased mewl in response. "You're finally up. And just after Suzu left. You don't like her, do you?"

The cat merely stares into my emotionless eyes, before scratching my skirt with its small, yet extremely sharp, claws. I guesses that was a no from the little thing.

"Well, it's Saturday. The best day to laze around." I say with a whistle, putting the plates into the dishwasher- you expect ME to wash the dishes? – and lazily letting myself drop onto the sofa like a lifeless body. "IDK, I guess I'll just spend the rest of the day playing Game of Thron-"

 ***knock**knock**knock**knock*** "Rise and shine, sunshine~!."

Or so it would be, if not for the extra classes I'd have to take (something about compensating all the days I skipped frickin' school). "Fuck, it's 7:30 AM and some jackass's already knocking at my door."

"I heard that, Kainashi-senpai!"

I sigh, standing up and walking to the bathroom in order to wash my face and pour some water onto my ridiculous, long black hair that makes me look like an emo femboy. I then proceed to- following a suggestion from Issei- to tie it in a ponytail, which made me look even more like a femboy. Damn, I do hate my life.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask with the biggest scowl I could muster as I open the door and find myself face to face with some weird, blue-haired chick. Guess this girl's a third year as well, judging for the uniform. Who cares?

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa Yura. We're from the same school, you know?" she replied, with a cheeky playful grin.

Standing by the door, is a tall, fair, athletic girl of about sixteen years of age. Like Issei, Tsubasa has the looks of a tomboy, though her body is much more curvaceous and attractive. Her blue hair reaches down to her shoulders, and her matching eyes glow with a peculiar, mischievous glint. 'Just like Issei, geez.'

"And you're here…why?"

"Because Sona-kaichou sent me here to get you. She said something on the lines of 'Bring that lazy idiot here, else I'm getting him personally.'" The girl replied as cheerfully as ever, despite my death glare and terrible mood. "By the way, this hairstyle looks good on you, Kainashi-senpai."

And there I was, expecting to spend all the weekend smoking, having sex and playing some games- because cancer ain't enough to fuck my health up- and now the devil comes to haunt me at home.

It was then, that I noticed the small data floating just above Tsubasa's head. And, boy, was I surprised.

 **Tsubasa Yura-Lvl: 30.**

 **HP: 51200/51200**

 **MP: 31243/31243**

 **Info: Sona Sitri's Rook and a Second-Year Student at Kuoh Academy, Tsubasa has been interacting with the Supernatural since she was a child. She is athletic, and often takes all the physical work at the Academy's Student Council. She's into the femboy types.**

 **Status: Fresh and ready for the day. Finds you quirky and attractive.**

 **Emotions: Bliss, freshness, lust.**

 **Opinion of you: +60.**

 **Your opinion of her: -90.**

Wow, she's strong. And a Devil, to add it up. But fuck that, this brat just came knocking at my door…to drag me to school. When did the kouhais lose all their respect for their veterans?

"So, Kainashi-san, how will it be: are you coming or…" She then walks closer and runs her finger up my chest, giving me a teasing wink. "Will I have to take you by force?"

"I'd rather not take the second option." Was my emotionless reply, and she giggled before pulling her hand back. I didn't mind all the flirting- it was quite exciting, in fact- but I still didn't know how Suzaku would react to me sleeping with yet another girl. "I'm going to change, just wait there on the couch." I say, pointing at the couch before I walk into the main bedroom and strip down, before starting to dress up in the uniform I'd left sprawled over the King-size bed.

I'm not sure if this is a good thing, but the apartment I live in is actually quite big for Japanese standards. With 150 square meters of area, it has a main suite- which I took for myself after my parents passed away- three bathrooms, a large kitchen, living room, dining room and two bedrooms- one which used to serve as my dad's office before he died, and the other which belonged to my only living relative, my sister, Hina. Since Hina's in America for her work, this means the house is all for me.

Besides, the girl hates me guts. So I don't even consider her as family anymore.

"Whoa, senpai, your place's big." I hear Tsubasa say in awe, as I walk into the living room to see her exploring around. "You must be pretty loaded to afford something like this!"

I choose not to answer that, instead pulling up a cigarette from a hidden pocket on my blazer before using my **Fire** affinity to discreetly lit it up. As the taste of tobacco fills in my buds and lungs, I fill my sour mood beginning to crack down. Nobody resists a good ol' Marlboro Red. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Geez, so serious. You'll never get a girlfriend if you act like this, Kainashi-senpai…"

"First, it's Britney, bitch. Second, it's Saturday, and I'm far from happy for being forced to take extra classes…"

"Fine, fine." The girl replies with a giggle. She then walks up close and whispers to my ear. Her voice is low and teasing, in a tone filled with nothing but pure sex drive. "But I wouldn't mind one bit being your girl, _handsome._ "

Dear God, why are so many magical girls lusting after me?

You know what, don't tell me. It's probably because I'm living in a game.

A pretty difficult…and erotic, sick game.

(Small Time Skip)

 _Kuoh Academy, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan_ _April 13_ _th_ _, 2018, 11:55 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

It's the last five minutes of torture, before midday comes and I'm free from the Academy for the rest of the weekend. As the teacher rumbles something about Integrals and Derivatives, I sigh before taking a look at my **MENU** , choosing the longer version because…well, class.

I don't need this bullshit, damn it.

 **[MENU]**

 **Name:** **Futsunoko Kainashi (** **正常** **男** **甲斐無し** **-** _**Kainashi Futsunoko)**_

 **Title: "Gamer of Kuoh."**

 **Vital Status: Half-dead.**

 **Race: Human/ Job: The Gamer. /Class: The Gamer/ Married: No./ Children: None.**

 **Lvl: 18/ Exp. to next level: 3876/5,450.**

 **HP: 4120/4120 -MP: 3410/3410 .**

 **Mana Regen. 9.1 % per minute (310. 31/min)/ HP Regen. 15, 1% per minute (622.12/min).**

 **Armor: 5000/5000.**

 **[STATS]**

 **STR: 33/ VIT: 31/ DEX: 34/ INT: 61/ WIS: 25/ LUK: 26.**

 **Status Points: 0.**

 **Money:** **¥ 75000.**

 **Prestige: 80. Rise: 0.1 per minute.**

 **Opinion of you: -.**

 **Your opinion of him: -.**

 **[Skills]**

 **-The Gamer. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description:** **This character is The Gamer. Effects: Can change races and classes at high enough levels. Can do things most characters can't; Gains exp faster. Able to evolve faster than others. Can Revive freely. A Gamer works with HP and Mana systems. Character has a special body. Unique Prestige mechanic.**

 **-** **Gamer's Mind** **. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description:** **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **-** **Gamer's Body** **. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

- **Observe**. **Type: Active. Lvl: 2. Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. At level 1, it tells the target's Lv 2: it reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. Enemies that are too strong aren't affected!**

 **-** **Mana Affinity. Type: Passive. Lvl: 5. Description: Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

 **-** **Dish Washing. Type: Passive. Lvl: 4. Description: A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot. 20% increase in dish washing speed.**

 **-Cooking. Type: Passive. Lvl: 4. Description:** **The skill or activity of preparing food for people to eat. At level 4, it allows the user to cook basic dishes with a much better taste.**

 **-Physical Endurance. Type: Passive. Lvl: 3. Description: The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 3% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **-** **Shadow Clone Technique** **. Type: Active. Lvl: 3. Description: This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's MP is evenly divided between themselves and their clones. Shadow clones usually disperse once they are struck hard enough. Once dispersed, the clone's experiences and remaining chakra are transferred back to the user. The shared experiences make shadow clones extremely useful for intelligence gathering. At level 3, allows for the creation of up to three Shadow clones.**

 **-** **Bronze Skin** **. Type: Active. Lvl: 5. Cost: 60MP/ minute. Description: A magic with unknown origin. It appeared as a protection magic that mages used widely. The skin becomes as strong as bronze, but it retains the texture of skin, having the strength of bronze and the flexibility of skin. The defensive strength is so strong, that it deflects bullets with only a light skin wound. A deep bruise is possible and it won't stop the bones from breaking- At level 5, the Gamer has 5000 Armor as defense.**

 **-Energy Bolt. Type: Active. Lvl: 8. Description: A skill that attacks by emitting Mana. Attack power increases by INT. Range 80m- Damage: 360 DP.**

 **-** **Flirt. Type: Passive. Lvl: 5. Description: Ever present in relations between man and woman, flirt is a key element for both seduction and a good relationship. Effects: At lvl 5, it makes women feel more attracted to the user.**


End file.
